Tonight
by Sierra Lobo
Summary: "I came to Prussia's house for his birthday party, and the last thing I expected was to figure out where my heart really lies." Just a Hetalia one-shot of England and the Phillipines. Warning: May include Prussia.


**Tonight**

**Philippines' Perspective **

**This is actually I dream I had of my O.C the Philippines (I still don't understand why the Phillipines isn't an official hetalia character yet! .). I thought it would make a good oneshot so here it is! I hope you enjoy it!**

I came to Prussia's house for his birthday party, and let me say...dude knows how to party.

An hour into the party he announced an "international drinking contest," a.k.a, a drinking contest involving alcohol from all around the world with every nation participating. You can guess what each nation brought: Russia brought the strongest vodka he had (which I'm pretty sure is capable of breaking down steel), France had wine, Prussia brought out the beer, Ireland pulled some brandy out, and so on.

I flat out refused to participate. Sure, I loved wine, (not to mention spirits) and I'm fine with beer, but there's no way I'd drink the vodka Russia brought. No offense to him, I bet his vodka is great. I just didn't want to risk the health of my liver. I heard the best vodka could disinfect a counter like Lysol wipes.

Three hours into the party, everybody but me, Japan, and Canada were drunk out of their minds.

Just like me, Japan and Canada had also refused to drink. I was the only one left at the party at this point though, Canada left after I protected him from France. He thanked me endlessly, picked up Kumajiro and ran for it. Japan bolted out the door once China glomped him from behind and South Korea assaulted him in ways that I do not wish to speak of.

I saw my boyfriend, America, running towards me. He grabbed my shoulders and shoved me in front of him, trembling.

I guess America was the "scared drunk."

"Please help me Philippines! Belarus is going nuts!"

_What? She's after America instead of Russia now? _"Why? What happened?"

Before he could answer me, I saw Belarus decked out in the most revealing outfit I've ever seen in my life. She might as well have been naked. I made an expression of absolute horror.

So Belarus was the "scary drunk."(Funny how she barely changed) Scared drunk and scary drunk…not a great combination.

"Come here honey! I'm ready for you!" She smirked.

Before I could shield my eyes, America took my face in his hands and looked me in the eyes. "If I don't survive this…I want you to know, that this hero loves you." He kissed me and ran with all his might before I could say anything back.

The alcohol in his system took it's toll and he tripped over his own feet before he made it very far.

Belarus ran past me and stood over America.

"Hehehe...you're mine." A dark aura surrounded her as she laughed. "I'll make big brother proud."

America screamed, "but the Cold War's over dudette!" And curled up into a ball, shaking like a chihuahua.

I felt my face flush with anger.

"Why I oughta…" I rolled up my sleeves and made my way towards her. _"There's gonna be some Belarusian adobo* tonight!"_

I was right behind Belarus and about to pin her down when Prussia got on the intercom and made an announcement.

"To change it up, I shall now announce an idea provided by mien awesome bruder Ludwig." There was a dramatic pause. "EVERYBODY F*** WITH YOUR EXES!"

I was standing there in shock, wondering how drunk Ludwig must've been when someone grabbed me from behind and started dragging me away.

"Hey! Let go!"

I flailed like crazy (Magikarp used flail!) until I saw Russia and some other county doing unspeakable things right in the middle of the room. I cringed and shut my eyes to prevent me from being scarred even further.

I felt myself get dragged into some sort of room and pinned against a wall.

I heard the lock on the door click, and my eyes snapped open. I could see nothing but pitch black darkness and smell nothing but alcohol and…"Potion number 375?"

"That's right love. I can't believe you still remember."

The lights turned on and there I was, locked in a closet with my ex…England.

"England? What-"

"Shh." He put his finger on my lips. "Just relax."

He put his hands up against the wall on both sides of my head and touched his forehead to mine.

"I've taken you once before. And I'm not afraid to do it again." I saw a flare of ambition in his eyes, like a beast ready to pounce. My heart thudded harder against my chest and my stomach churned.

My mouth quivered, I didn't know what to say.

"Wait, let me rephrase that." He brushed a strand of hair from my face, the beast was gone. "I'd love to take you again."

"England..." My voice cracked.

He put his mouth next to my ear, and I could feel his warm breath on my skin.

I turned my head away. "England we can't."

"Just one more time…just tonight…" He traced patterns lightly on my neck with his finger.

He still remembers exactly where to touch me.

I shivered. I tried to speak, but I found that my voice was gone.

England brushed my eyelids shut and gently put his lips against mine. I could hear nothing but my heart beating as fast as a rabbit's.

I finally summoned the small amount of strength I had in me and pushed my hand against his chest, releasing me from his kiss.

"No…We can't." I swallowed. "I won't allow it." I said firmly. Or at least, I hoped it sounded firm. I felt like I was shaking beneath my skin, fragile glass about to collapse.

"Why not? You still love me don't you?"

"I-"

"Ever since you got with that bloody git America years ago...I couldn't figure out why you left me." He looked down, his eyes shadowed, and hands curled up into fists against the wall.

_"So England is the "truthful drunk." I sure am learning a lot about everyone today."_

I didn't know how to answer him, so I didn't say anything.

"You got me good…" He made a sad smile. "I cried over you for days…weeks." He continued, his hands loosening up.

I blinked. Not realizing what I've done. "England." I put my hand on his cheek. "I know it's not enough...but I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Then tell me." He looked at me. "Why did you leave me?"

"It wouldn't have worked out…between you and I…"

"Huh." He laughed lightly. "But we were so good at sneaking out behind Spain's back."

I allowed myself to smile a little, remembering the times after Seven Years' War. "I guess we were."

There was a heavy silence.

"I-I still have feelings for you. They never really…went away." He said quietly. "You were the first girl to understand me. To understand how lonely it felt to be surrounded by nothing but the sea. You even pretended that you could see flying mint bunny for me." He laughed.

So he knew I couldn't see flying mint bunny at first all along.

"I knew you couldn't see him, but you didn't laugh in my face when I told you about him...and you didn't tell me that I was crazy." He pretended to rub his eyes, but I caught a glimpse of a tear. "Of course, I could tell that you could see him after we were together for a few weeks, but even then you still pretended like you could see him the whole time."

"I…I didn't know that meant so much to you."

"Oh it did." He smiled. "And when I showed you my magic…you still didn't leave me. You didn't…and still don't...even use black magic…and yet, you still memorized the potions and spells…for me."

"And I still remember them." I felt my mouth form a small smile.

"You even ate my cooking." He continued. "Now that took a lot of guts."

We both laughed a little.

"Philippines." He straightened up and took my hands, looking serious. "Please tell me…that all those moments we shared together as lovers…even if it wasn't very long... meant something to you."

I looked into his green eyes and I couldn't keep it in. "Fine! I admit it! It meant a lot!" I blurted. "I didn't know whether I could trust you at first but I fell in love with you, I really did. Even when you were so cold towards me at first, something about you made me want to give you a chance… But you know what? It doesn't matter anymore does it? So what if I miss when we ran through the forests in the rain? So what if I miss when we sat on the beach together? I-" I couldn't stop babbling on until England pushed me into the pile of jackets on the floor, with him on top of me.

"That's all I needed to hear."

Next thing I knew, his hands were in my hair, he was shirtless, and I could feel the air hitting the skin on my exposed belly.

I forced myself to look away from his beautifully toned chest.

"No…this isn't right…" I said, pulling my shirt down. My fire suddenly came back. "I can't do this to America. And I'm sure someone out there deserves you more than I do."

"Nobody cares about me."

"You can't say that." I stared up at England. "I care about you, and surely, I can't be the only one."

England looked away from my eyes.

"I don't have an excuse to betray America, I really do love him..." I saw the hurt on his face and I sighed. I had to make him understand. "Look...Belarus is probably doing unspeakable things to America as we speak. But I'll just have to get over it because she's probably under Russia's orders and both of them are intoxicated...leaving her crazier than usual and him completely helpless. I'm not drunk. I'm still sober. If we go through with this...it'd be unforgivable."

I saw his expression drop into understanding before he looked at me again.

"Can I ask you one last question? It's one I've had for much too long."

"Ask away."

"Tell me love. What do you see in America?"

"I see..." I paused, searching for the answer in my heart. "I see my other half...and...my hero." I replied honestly.

Something seemed to change in his expression. It looked almost like he was giving something up. He sighed, pushing himself off of me and sitting up against the wall, staring into space.

I pushed myself into a sitting position.

Moments of silence followed before he spoke.

"You know." He said, closing his eyes. "I really miss when we used to fall asleep together underneath the trees."

I just looked at him for a few moments. "I guess…I do too." I shut of the lights and sat up against the wall next to him and closed my eyes. Right before I drifted off to sleep, I felt him gently scoop up my hand in his, and too tired to say otherwise, I let him hold it.

I felt light hitting my face and I slowly opened my eyes. When they adjusted I could see Prussia standing at the door.

"There you two are! We've all been looking for you! It took ages to open the lock on this-" His eyes drifted to England who was still shirtless to our fingers, which were still laced together.

"Kesesese…what did you two do in here? Starting the British occupation of Manila all over again?"

I let go of his hand. "We did nothing of interest."

England started to move, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Ugh. I don't feel so good…" He rubbed his head.

"Nothing of interest you say? Sure…That's what they all say." Prussia said sarcastically. "I'll leave you two to work things out. You know, make treaties or form a union, if you know what I mean." He smirked. "Also, everyone's having breakfast in the main dining hall." He took a step then stopped. "And don't worry. I won't tell. Especially Spain and America." He winked at us and left.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Do you still remember what happened last night?" I asked once I couldn't hear Prussia's footsteps anymore.

He put his hand down and looked at me. "Of course I do."

I couldn't think of anything else worth saying so I just handed him his shirt.

"Thanks." He slipped his shirt on.

"Well." I stood up, stretching. "We'd better have breakfast."

He nodded and pushed himself up, brushing the wrinkles from his shirt.

We walked down the halls together and right before we opened the doors to the dining room, we stared into each others eyes for a long moment.

I saw the reflection of my own eyes in his, and in them all of my-no-_our_ memories flickered.

We both stood there, stuck in that moment and swept into the past. Then, we were back in the present; the noise of the other countries coming from the other room.

We nodded to each other, as if to say a strange kind of goodbye, and opened the doors.

~End~

**AN: *So...for those of you who don't know what adobo is, it's basically the unofficial national dish of the Philippines, and one could make Adobo with practically ANY kind of meat. Here's a link to the Wikipedia page about it: en. wiki/Philippine_adobo**

**Please write a review! I love knowing that real people actually read my stories! ^-^ You can review even if you don't have an account! **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
